


Problem

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gladys Young, Jealousy, Smut, pop's diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Basically just young Alice and F.P. having sex in public with a jealous Gladys watching (sort of). AU. Young adult Falice (18+, no exact age, with FP covered in tattoos).





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugheadotp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/gifts).



Alice laughed loudly as she slid out of the booth at Pop's, the fake leather sticking to her sweaty thighs.

She made her way down the hall to the restrooms, glancing behind her before she pushed opened the ladies' room door. She caught F.P. staring at her hungrily. Alice dropped her lipstick on purpose, bending over in her short leather skirt, leaving nothing to F.P.'s imagination.

Not that F.P. didn't know what was under there. They'd fucked each other senseless for months now, F.P. sneaking around to meet Alice in the trailer park. Forsythe the First was surprisingly strict for a parent who had just inducted his son to the local gang.

Alice looked in the mirror and fixed her lipstick, then ruffled the top of her head, adding volume to her hair. She pulled the door open, eyes narrowing at the sight of Gladys Young's hand on F.P.'s knee.

Alice stormed toward their booth, snaking her arm around Gladys' shoulders. "Hi Gladys," Alice smirked.

"Hey, Ali, I uh, I didn't know you were here." Her eyes caught sight of Alice's neck, littered with hickeys.

"Obviously." Alice bit. 

Gladys' cheeks reddened, the heat rising higher toward her forehead. She didn't say a word. 

Alice leaned further toward Gladys' ear. "You know, Gladys, you've got such a pretty face. It would be a real shame if something were to happen to it." She hissed.

Gladys shrugged away from Alice, her arm falling to her side. "If I catch your hands on my man again, I'm going to beat you senseless." She slid into the booth beside F.P. as Gladys made her way behind the counter to pick up the order for the only other patrons in the restaurant.

"God, I can't believe you used to fuck her." Alice murmured as she pressed herself into F.P.'s side, his freshly tattooed knuckles smoothing over her bare leg.

"Aw," F.P. smirked. "She's sweet, Al. I think you scared the shit out of her."

Alice cocked her eyebrow at F.P. "She's sweet, is she?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's sweet. Shy. Quiet. Not at all my type."

Alice laughed. "Then why did you date her?"

"I settled for her when you turned me down, remember?" F.P. ducked his head into the crook of Alice's neck and placed kisses against her delicate skin.

"Now, whatever was I thinking, turning you down?" Alice ran her hand up F.P.'s shirt, grazing his abdomen. 

He continued to lick and suck against Alice's skin as Gladys walked back to the counter, glancing at them over her shoulder. Alice bit her lip, holding Gladys' gaze until she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby, they close soon. We should finish this in the truck, hm?"

"Yeah, okay," Alice cooed, squealing with delight as F.P. slid out of the booth and hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

F.P. fished a crumpled twenty from his pocket and tossed it on the table. He got a better grip on Alice, brushing her hair out of his line of vision as he made his way out of the diner.

Alice wrapped her legs tighter around F.P.'s waist as he made his way toward his beat-up truck. He almost lost his balance as Alice's hand wrapped around his erection, her warm mouth enveloping his earlobe. He pinned her against the truck as her tongue traced the delicate blue veins in his neck, her long fingernails digging into his back, gripping.

Finally, F.P. flung the door of his truck open. He lifted Alice away from him and threw her into the cab of the truck, spreading himself over her as he pulled the door closed behind him. She was delicate underneath him, half the size of his body, yet she somehow took control, even when pinned underneath him.

Alice spread her hand against his back and hooked her leg around his waist, pressing her body against his. "I want you inside me," She growled in his ear, pulling the lobe between her teeth.

F.P. sat up, pulling on her arm so she was on top of him. "We might have an audience," F.P. murmured as the neon sign outside Pop's shut off with a snap.

"Good." She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing bare breasts as F.P. fumbled with his jeans underneath her. He kissed her neck, his tattooed knuckles kneading her breasts as he got his jeans away from his throbbing erection.

He pushed her panties to the side and traced one finger against her slick opening, thumbing her clit as he bit down against her neck.

"F.P." Alice murmured in his ear.

He chuckled and placed two fingers inside her, watching as her head rolled back in ectasy. "You want me, Ali?" 

"I want you," She moaned as he dipped his head and took her peaked nipple into his mouth.

F.P. gripped his erection and found Alice's opening. She dipped her head forward, steadying herself with a hand against his chest before finding her rythym. "Fuck," She moaned as she rolled her hips forward.

"Yes, baby, just like that," F.P. murmured as Alice continued to ride his cock, his hand wrapping lightly around the base of her neck, his thumb pressing into her throat.

Alice leaned forward as F.P. took over, thrusting up into her over and over as he sucked the delicate skin beneath her earlobe. She moaned into the night air as the the moon bounced against the opening of Pop's door, catching her attention.

Gladys walked out into the night, not bothering to lock the door behind her as Pop was still inside, closing up. She looked around the parking lot, catching sight of Alice and F.P. in his truck.

Alice caught Gladys' eye, tipping her head back and moaning louder than before. "Yes," She moaned, still looking in Gladys' direction.

F.P. wrapped his hand tightly around Alice's form, pushing her down against him as he thrust up, not noticing their audience. 

"I'm going to -" Alice announced, tipping her head back. "Fuck, F.P." She looked at Gladys again, standing in the dark, watching them.

"I love you, Al." F.P. moaned as he came down from his high. 

Alice kissed F.P. roughly, eyes darting back to the dark parking lot at Gladys' retreating figure. "I love you, too." She told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you enjoyed!


End file.
